The present invention relates to retraction assemblies used for retracting soft tissue in surgery close to the bone. More particularly, the invention relates to a retracting blade having a geometry which engages vertebral bone during retraction of soft tissues to enable safer and more convenient retraction of those tissues. The invention further provides a retraction blade having a formation at a distal end which at least partially conforms to bone contour and transfers loading to vertebral bone and means at a proximal end to engage a support member. The invention further provides a retractor blade in which the formation at the distal end allows retraction of veins and arteries during a rotational movement about an axis through the spine. Although the invention is described below in relation to the anterior lumbar spine, the principles and geometry embodied in the retractor blade have applications throughout the spine and wherever bone is available to provide support.